bobinofantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Riptide's Galley
Riptide’s Galley is deafening. From the moment you stepped past the muffling spell cutting off the Galley from the Promenade, your hearing became limited to the clanking of machinery and the hiss of steam. Mechanics and shipwrights walk along the docks, carrying to and forth all manner of raw materials. Directly in front, a large, muscular sailor in a red bandanna lugs a wagon filled with wooden beams and tools. Looking back towards the town your view is blocked by a mechanic sitting on a small crane, wiring together a control panel at the top. Looking back at the promenade it seems that the actual docks of Pandeli ended a little while back. From here on out, you’re standing on a man-made island of scrap metal, wooden splinters, and various other mechanical debris. At the edges of said island, there are multiple large machines powering what seems to be a system of paddles keeping the island afloat. The ocean here has a noticeably darker tint compared to the rest of the city. Most of the machinery here is imported from the industrial powerhouse of a nation known as Genkov far in the north, meaning that their primary source of fuel comes from coal, steam, and oil. Workers with skin covered black with soot rinse themselves off near the docks, and tankards of rancid oil are regularly dumped, causing the water at those areas to shine black with hints of rainbow as the sunlight glances off its surface. Disregarding those docked at the Galley for repairs, the ships here are more akin to vehicles than anything else. Many of the smaller ships don’t have sails at all, preferring to rely on the power of an engine to move in bursts, while larger ships don’t resemble ships at all, and are instead giant masses of iron loaded with all kinds of machinery to do various jobs. The largest one of these is parked just off the shore, and from here you can see it using a pulley system to lift a full sized galleon out of the water. DM flavor text The Galley is a large system of docks and man-made islands that house a majority of Pandeli's mechanics, shipwrights, and engineers. History The name Riptide's Galley is often used to refer to the chain of man-made islands south of Pandeli's docks. In reality, Riptide's Galley is actually a shipwright company located on those islands. A large number of its employees make their homes right next to thee company, so the entire dock and island area began to be referred to with the name. With Genkov being the closest of the five royalists to Kepia in terms of both physical distance and foreign relations, a large portion of Pandeli's immigrant population are Genkovians. With most of them settling at the edge of Pandeli, it would have only been a manner of time before the entire area underwent a miniature industrial revolution. The Riptide's Galley Company Riptide's Galley was originally the name of a shipwright company before the name was extended to an entire sub-district of Pandeli. While not particularly notable prior to the arrival of the Genkovians, It would eventually grow to become the largest and most well known shipyard in all of Kepia. Constructor's Lane